Fear The Scorned
by hells angel98
Summary: Hiding from a dark past, Kagome now has to face the trials ahead. Now back in her own time period, how will she face being "normal" once more? More importantly, how long will it last? Crossover! YYH/IY no likey no ready
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1

Me: Welcome to "FEAR THE SCORNED!!"

Soku: Are we on a game show now?

Me: …teme. And yes, for you readers who remember Soku, he is from my other story…on my other account…of which I forgot what it was…

Soku: dumb…

Me: so…NEW ONE! I do not own characters from Inuyasha. Enjoy -

* * *

'Run, run, I gotta keep running. Come on legs go faster!' Fear was heavy in the air. A woman no older than 18 sprinted threw the forest, branches scratching at her, adding to the already large amount of blood on her body. It hurt. By gods it burned. But she had to keep running. If she stopped for even a moment he'd catch her. Panting heavily, she turned quickly, running into a large clearing. A clearing they both knew quite well. A noisy 'thump' sounded behind her. He was toying with her. Toying with her mind, body, toying with her heart. And he was damn proud of it too. Before she could even breathe, he was behind her. Rough, blood covered hands pulled her to him; hands that once held her heart. A deep chuckle sounded from behind her and she shivered, sobbing. She couldn't get away; she couldn't run anymore. A snake-like tongue ran against the shell of her ear, running down her neck as the chuckling got near the point of insane laughter.

"And now my dear Kagome," his breath alone made fear run down her spine. She knew she was going to die. "You're all mine." Her breath caught. How could he? They had been together for 3 years and he does this? Why...why did he have to kill them? They were their friends. His first friends! No, she wouldn't die like this. She wouldn't die by the hands of this monster. She had promised them she'd live. No...no...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The birds flew to the heavens in the dark sky, as pure white light filled the clearing.

* * *

Me: enjoy the shortness? HAH! That's why I uploaded chapter 1 right after this. R&R!

Soku: Don't I get to talk?

Me: NO!

Soku: …damn…


	2. New School, Old Faces

Fear the Scorned: Chapter 1:

Me: YATTA! Okay, chapter 1! Nice lil short prologue eh? I dare you to find a shorter!

Soku: I wouldn't do that. With all the crappy writers in the world, they just might.

Me: Le Gasp! So-kun that's so mean!

Soku: Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same way.

Me: …..

Soku: Thought so.

Me: S'ry people, he just doesn't like bad writing. He's very… detail oriented. Nothing personal! Hell, he found my old writing from when I was 4 and burnt it because it was "disgraceful to all writers"!

Soku: It taught you to write better.

Me: …ENJOY CHAPTER 1!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEE-**BANG! **A pale arm went limp, sliding off the side table it was just mercilessly beating on to get the Satan noise from hell to shut up. Gradually, the lump on the bed began to move, mumbles of death to all that were awake tumbling out from under the blankets. First an arm, then a leg, then the other leg, then a nice little shake of the ass and BAM! On the floor and blind. Okay not true, the blanket was covering her eyes. Well, at least she knew that she hasn't lost a sense randomly.

Woo-freaking-hoo.

Pale fingers reached up, pulling the very soft- but right now very evil- duvet from her head. Long black streaked silver hair toppled down her back in waves and… well rats nests. Damn the down sides of a perfectly comfy bed. Taking a deliberately slow amount of time, she stood, making her way to the adjoining bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she let it heat a minute before stepping inside the steamy glass shower. Burning liquid hit her cool skin with a hiss, causing a moan to leave her lips. Quickly gathering her favorite cucumber melon 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner, she lathered up. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself a moment of peace before washing out the hair product and stepping out of the water. A black towel greeted her and she almost smiled, wrapping herself up in the fuzzy goodness. Heading back into her room, she narrowly avoided a stubbed toe and glanced at her open closet. Since when did she sleep with an open closet? There were creepy little boys who made cat noises in there! Okay not really…that was two streets over. But the little boy could be mad at her for stealing all his cat food and giving it to Buyo so he could've decided to follow her back here and decide to live in her closet now! A new black sailor outfit caught her eye, sitting on one of the tallest box podiums in her closet. …Or maybe it was the first day of school and she kept her closet open so she wouldn't forget. She glared at the outfit. _'Burn you pitiful excuse for a school appropriate lengthed skirt!' _Sadly, the skirt did not obey. Her eye brow twitched. Was it mocking her?! Sighing lightly at the mini voices in her head telling her to burn the skirt and make it suffer, she quickly put on some underwear and then the horrid thing, looking at herself in a full body mirror.

She. Fucking. Hated. Skirts!

All in all, she should be used to it right? She has had to wear skirts this short since she was in middle school. Then why did it still bug her? She turned to the side to see the skirt settle two inches higher than normal because of her rear. She glared at it. '_How the hell can I work out more than an Olympic gymnast and still have the curves of a 20,000 whore? Damn my sexy body!' _She giggled lightly, putting on a pair of black skin tight shorts that ended right above her knee to go underneath. Grabbing a set of black and neon blue arm warmers, she placed them on and exchanged the black tie around her neck for a bright blue one. Looking herself up and down, she could almost nod in approval. The school uniform she was given looked almost identical to her old one, minus the color and accessories she just added. A white pullover sailor top with a black thigh length skirt and white almost knee high socks with a black line around the tops and her most favorite boring black loafers! …She needed to lay off the sarcasm. Applying a miniscule amount of black eyeliner and lip gloss, she quickly grabbed her charm bracelet and walked out her room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Good morning mother." Silence greeted her as she sighed, picking up an untoasted bagel. She had moved out around two months ago after finding out that she was kicked out of her old school. A great welcome home present, no? She sighed, her thoughts instantly turning sour at the thought of where exactly she came home from. Her mother couldn't come with her since she had to stay and care for the shrine with her grandfather. And Souta DEFIANTLY couldn't come; she would never be cruel enough to ask him to leave all his friends and come with her. Well…it wasn't as if she was _that _far away. She could easily catch a bus back to the shrine. It didn't mean she didn't miss living there. But after all that has happened…will all the memories that places in the shrine brought up… Her thoughts turned sour once more and she instantly squashed any train of thought. Wasn't there something she had to be doing right about now? Her blue eyes searched, instantly finding the red numerals on her hanging clock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I'M LAAAAAAAAAATE!!" Bolting out the door with a speed no human possessed, she ran, trying desperately to reach the school she was supposed to have a meeting with the principal at 45 minutes ago.

Back in the house, an innocent little wall hanging clock fell to the floor, the digits still blinking a sad 11:45 am…

* * *

A teenaged boy sighed for the umpteenth in the last five minutes, ticking off his two friends and everyone sitting around him to no end. The teacher in the front of the class droned on and on about the history of life, writing useless blabber on the board. Or at least, that's what it was to the boy. When in fact, it would actually be on the midterm, which the boy blissfully knew nothing about. Everyone else however was either trying to copy down the "useless blabber" or was trying to sleep. Of which both groups could not do with the repetitive sighing of the boy. His shoulders sagged and a giant intake of air was taken -the obvious sign of yet another sigh- but a hand slapped over his mouth quickly, stopping any further noises. A face was close to his, red hair and a few inches being the only thing that separated them.

"Yusuke, if you continue to make those infuriating noises, I will be forced to take immediate action. And trust me; you will not be able to make _any _noises when I'm done." The boy, Yusuke, gulped, nodding quickly at the amount of killer intent the boy was emitting towards him. Green eyes bore into him before the red head nodded and slipped back into his chair.

"S'ry Kurama." An exasperated sigh left him quietly as he cursed the school for not having an upper level history class. Not that he didn't like being with Yusuke, but… he glanced at the sleeping mass in the seat in front of him; more formally known as Kuwabara. He shook his head at his friend, both annoyance and amusement bubbling inside of him. The door to the classroom opened abruptly, startling the poor teacher. A disembodied arm beckoned him out of the class, confusing the students. As soon as the audible '_click'_ sounded, teens began talking rapidly and loudly to their friends. You could almost SEE the rumors starting. Kurama blinked, looking over at Yusuke, who in turn was looking at him as if expecting him to know what was going on.

'_**Not that we aren't flattered by the thought of course." **_Kurama sighed at the voice, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

'_You're always flattered Youko.' _The fox in question simply grinned. The doorknob turned slightly, causing the class to fall into silence. The teacher was smiling. There were no tentacles sprouting out of his body, his clothes were still in tact which meant that he didn't just have a little lovin' out in the hallway (thank you disgusting teacher gossipers), and his skin was not peeling off his bones. Sorry rumor lovers, none of them were true and or couldn't be started.

"Well class, this is just a special day! I would like to welcome a new student to our class and I expect you to be nice and welcome them with open arms." The class sat up straighter, leaning this way and that to try and get a glimpse of the mystery student through the cracked door. The teacher saw this and did a creepy chuckle. Very creepy. Like Freddie Kruger creepy! Turning to the door, the creepy chuckle of doom died down. "You may come in now!" The door opened wider, allowing the person to walk in. Gasps filled the room as she walked in, her hips swaying, head down allowing her hair to cover her face. Pausing beside the teacher, she turned to face the class, only then looking up, startling everyone. Even Kurama gasped in shock! And Yusuke…well he panted with need; eyeing her curvy body hungrily. Shocking blue eyes gazed around the room –boredly- but smiled happily. Yusuke kicked the back of his slumbering friend's chair, startling the poor boy. Tiredly, he looked up and gazed around, his eyes falling upon the woman.

"Kaggy-chan?"

* * *

Me: End of chappie one! Watcha think So-kun?

Soku: tis short

Me: You're bitter this story! Aren't you ever satisfied?

Soku: Only when a girl strokes my—

Me: SOKU!

Soku: ego…

Me: O/O please read and review. I'll try to have chapter 3 cranked out by the time I go back to school Monday. That is…if I get reviews! And…my fanfic ADHD doesn't kick in… NARUTO FANFIC TIME!!

Soku: don't hold her to that Monday thing…


	3. Everyone Lookie at the n00b

Me: WOOOOOOO NEW CHAPPY

Me: WOOOOOOO NEW CHAPPY!! And its…2:37 am… I am NOT taking any breaks! I WILL finish this before I leave for school this morning!

Soku: ...yeah that's not gonna happen

Me: you just watch! I'll get it! BELIEVE IT!!

Soku: ……………………….

Me: - I'm wearing an orange shirt today!

Soku: god save us all…

Me: HEY!

* * *

"_Kaggy-chan?" _

Blue eyes blinked at the nickname, glancing over the room in an effort to find the person who spoke. A tall male with broad shoulders stood silently, a playful smile on his face. Her eyes widened. _'That hair…'_ she starred at the prominent orange hair done Elvis style and blinked; obviously shocked.

"Kazu-kun?!" she gasped. She knew that hairstyle anywhere! The taller male ran up to her, a blush on his cheeks as he hugged her tightly.

"Gee now Kags, why are you in a dump like this? You're much too purty to be hangin' 'round with these them folk." She giggled at his diction. I mean, who would not giggle at an asian man with funny hair doing a rather bad redneck styled accent? Get with the program people. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she allowed him to spin her once; it was as if everyone else just didn't exist.

"Well I decided to take pity on you poor fugly people and grace you with my presence and beauty." She did a lovely little curtsy with that ridiculously short skirt on causing them both to laugh. Some one cleared their throat making the two blink…and turn…and see the rest of humanity. A pretty little blush spread across both of their cheeks as the teacher laid a hand on both of their shoulders.

"I take it you two…know each other?" both smiled and nodded sheepishly. The teacher tapped once on Kuwabara's shoulder, silently telling the teen to sit down. The teen looked at Kagome for a moment before going to stand in the back of the class. She fidgeted, fingers twisting in the hem of her skirt as the teacher smiled. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself before you go and sit with your Kazu-kun? _And I had such high hopes for you too…_" Of course the last part was said in but a whisper, but Kagome's trained hearing picked it up anyway. She raised a clearly confused and slightly angered eyebrow at him but placed a smile back upon her lips.

"Well my name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm female. I'm 18 years old. I have black hair and blue eyes. And yes I'm pointing out the obvious because I want to get this done as soon as possible!" Okay…maybe a little _too_ much fake enthusiasm in that last part. But hey, it was too late to do anything about it now. The teacher looked at her with wide eyes –as did the rest of the class- while in the back Kuwabara just laughed. Sighing, the teacher nodded and reluctantly pointed to the open seat in the back. He lost yet another bright mind to the school hooligans. Smiling brightly, she walked down one of the aisles of chairs and sat happily in the seat that Kuwabara was standing next too.

"Okay then! Since we have a new student today and we only have 15 minutes left, free time!" Immediately, the sound of metal chairs scraping against tile floors echoed in the room. "BUT!" All the students froze. "You must stay in your seats." Collective groans and curses filled the room as students plopped ungracefully back into their seats causing both Kagome and Kuwabara to laugh. Turning his desk around, Kuwabara watched as Yusuke did the same thing while Kurama merely turned in his seat.

"Hokay Kaggy! This guy right here is Urameshi, he pretends to be a badass but truthfully he's just a big wuss!" Kuwabara laughed as the male he pointed to with slicked back hair that had so much grease in it that it was probably the cause of global warming, glared hotly. "And the one with red hair is Kur—I mean, Suichi." Kagome looked to her right, to find two of the most gorgeous green eyes on the face of the planet! Hot damn was he hott…well, hott for a human anyway. Yusuke wasn't half bad either, IF he stopped trying to kill the ozone layer with his hair products. Her eyes glanced between the long red hair of Suichi, the environmentally harmful black hair of "Urameshi", and the really bad Elvis impersonation hairdo of Kazuma and giggled. She was in the middle of a bunch of hair freaks! Grinning pleasantly, she nodded towards both of the boys.

"Nice to meet you Urameshi and Suichi! As you heard from my oh-so _wonderful_ introduction, I'm Kagome." The two boys chuckled at her sarcasm. A long pale hand gently held hers, bringing it up to a soft mouth, laying a small kiss on her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi-san. I hope you quite enjoy your educational experience at our school." A collections of sighs and growls were heard from the ever-so present eavesdroppers in the classroom making Kagome raise her eyebrow. So he has fangirls… Leaning in close, a coy smile spreading on her lips, her blue eyes glazing over ever-so slightly.

"I hope there will be other experiences for me to enjoy here as well…" Green eyes opened wide, a light blush appearing on pale cheeks. Laughing loudly, she sat back and high-fived Kuwabara. All the once dreamy sighs turned to vicious growls at the sight, the mighty glares of death boring into Kagome's skull. Kurama looked at her, shock written all over his face, as Yusuke laughed his ass off. "Sorry Suichi, I couldn't help myself. The urge to piss off fangirls was too good to refuse. And its just Kagome. No san either." She smiled brightly, bringing Kurama out of his trance like state. Nodding lightly, his small charming smile slipping back into place.

"That could get you into some trouble Kagome. Its not good to play with fire." The glares flared up once more, before dying back down. Giggling slightly, she turned to the other male, her smile widening.

"So Urameshi, what's there to do around here?" The black-haired male leaned in close, a seductive smile on his lips.

"You mean, besides me?" Slight gasps were heard from around them, and both Kurama and Kuwabara face-palmed. Kagome giggled lightly, a light blush dusting over her cheeks as she entered the stereotypical "bashful" pose.

"Urameshi you're taken!!" A cheesy smile replaced his seductive one as he leaned back chuckling. Kagome joined him, tapping him lightly on the head.

"Sorry Urameshi, I don't do taken guys." They both laugh harder, holding their stomachs tightly.

"Aww, fine. But the offers still there. And it's Yusuke by the way. Kuwabara over there is the only one that calls me by my last name." She nodded and shot a mock glare at the orange-haired boy. In return, he only gave a sheepish smile and a peace sign, causing her to giggle once again.

**"BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGAFREEEEAAAAKKKALIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!" **(hehe bell…) Metal on tile echoed throughout the room, followed by loud footsteps as the students exited the room. Except for –you guessed it- THE FANGIRLS! Glares of doom rained down on Kagome. They refused to leave the new girl alone with the object of their obsession. Rolling her eyes at their hesitancy, Kagome eagerly wrapped her arm around Kuwabara's waist, sticking her tongue out at the girls. Satisfied, if only a little, the girls began to leave slowly, leaving the gang to gather their bags. A comfortable silence surrounded the group as they walked out of the abandoned classroom. Lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch…. Kagome's stomach growled causing the group to stop. And pause. And look, gaping at the spot where the noise had come from. Red traveled up from the very beginning of her cleavage to the tops of her ears, embarrassment bubbling up inside her. And then it happened. Their lips began to quiver, then they began to smile, then chuckle, then go to a full blown laugh! Students in the hallway surrounding them gaped openly, starring at the laughing trio and the blushing girl. Well, half was for the laughing, the other half was for the gorgeous new girl.

"Aww is wittle Kaggy hungwey?" Blue eyes narrowed at the baby talk Yusuke used, fist clenching at her sides. While Kurama's laughing seemed to subside, the other two's only got louder. That is, until they decided to make out with the floor. Or rather, KAGOME decided it was time for them to make out with the floor. Kagome rubbed her abused fist with satisfaction, a smirk on her face. The shocked crowd grew quiet as the two boys whimpered from the floor, rubbing their abused heads. Nobody, except for Keiko and Yusuke's friends even dared to TOUCH him! And the new girl just HIT him!!

"Owwwwie Kaggy, have you been workin' out? You've gotten stronger!" Even though he covered it up well with mock anger and hurt, she still heard the admiration and approval in his voice. She smiled lightly at him, holding out her hands to help the two up. Still shocked that the girl had sent him to the ground- much less hit him, Yusuke grasped her hand in a trance like state. Grabbing the two hands tightly, she tugged them up to their feet, accidentally stumbling into Kurama when losing her footing. The red head caught her gently, hands immediately grabbing her upper arms to steady her. Throwing a dashing smile at him –while ignoring the fiery glares of doom being thrown at her– she removed herself from his being at once. And he immediately felt a loss that he refused to admit.

"Where did you…How did you…?" Yusuke was finally talking. Yay him! The three blinked at him. "You, you, you…" Kagome's lips grew thin, a confused look on her face.

"Me…?" Her head cocked to the side, making her appear all the cuter and suddenly, Yusuke was no longer in his trance.

"YOU HIT ME!!" The entire hallway blanched and quite a few fell over from the blatant statement. Recovering quickly, she giggled, tucking a piece of silver hair behind her ear.

"You laughed at me." Amused shock crossed the boy's face before he began to laugh, Kagome soon joining him.

"Now that we have pointed out the obvious happenings of the past 5 minutes, can we go get some food? Kaggy's tummy isn't the only one growling." The hallway was once again sent into shock as they noticed it was Kuwabara who spoke. Wasn't he the dumb one? This went ignored however, when the other three nodded, a bright smile on their faces.

"FOOD!"

* * *

Me: YAAAAY DOOOOONE!

Soku: …

Me: …you can talk this time

Soku: I don't think you should do this story.

Me: O.O WHY?!

Soku: Only one person has reviewed. Apparently you suck as a writer.

Me: o.o jaw drops So-kun…

Soku: Face the facts woman, people hate this story, you should have deleted it rather than updated.

Me: sniffling bu….but—

Soku: No buts. Either you get reviews for this or I'm cutting you off! Am I understood?

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! I WANNA WRITE ABOUT HIEI!!

Naru-kun: way to go asswhipe

Soku: shove it blondey, she stole my ice cream


	4. Bottomless Pit of Kagome

Me: Wow, its amazing how much one can get done in such little time

Me: Wow, it's amazing how much one can get done in such little time. I wrote this entire chapter in less than 4 days…

Naru-kun: then why did it take you 3 xs as long to update?

Me: Cuz I JUST wrote it! -

Naru-kun: - holy damn…

Me: How can the damned be holy if they're damned?

Naru-kun: you're lucky you're cute

Me: So are you hun! X3

"_FOOD!"_

Food! Food, food, food, food, food, must. Find. FOOD!! That was all Kagome could think, feel, and breathe. Well…not really breathe. But she was sure as hell trying to! Currently, the 4 were walking through the halls and down to the cafeteria to get some food. One problem. Apparently new students don't come to this school very often, much less in the middle of first semester. So apparently, people were obligated to stop her, ask questions, offer advice about mental teachers, give numbers… Okay so the last one only happened since she was hott. But damnit all she was effin HUNGRY! And her patience streak was just about worn out. If one more person assaulted her with the same "Hi I'm an unimportant person to society and I want to bug the crap out of you. Is there anything else I can do to waste precious seconds of your life while thoroughly pissing you off?" she was going to off some one! Suddenly a girl pushed through the crowd, brown hair thrown messily into uneven pigtails and brown eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Oh Shuichi-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!" Holy damn were her ears bleeding?! That pitch should not be able to be heard by humans! The giggle that followed the horrid shriek wasn't much better, sounding more like a dying hyena than anything else. All in all, Kagome could not take it anymore. And by the look of the tense and ridged group with her, neither could they. However Shuichi, being Shuichi, had to be the nice guy and answer the…thing.

"Why hello Miss Fukimoru. How are you today?" And thus, the babbling of uselessness began. And it went on. And on. And on. And on. And on. And on. And on. And on. And on. And on. And on. And on. And on. And on. **And on.** Damnit, did this girl ever BREATHE?! Her eye twitched almost unhealthily, glaring at the one obstacle standing between her and her food. A chuckle sounded beside her and she _almost_ took the person's head off for laughing at her. Until she saw the mirthful eyes of Kuwabara not directed at her, but at the stiff form of her new red headed friend. Ah yes, while to the normal person, Shuichi looked to be calm, friendly, and oh-so polite. But to Kagome's trained eye, she could see he was a volcano ready to go esplodey! And that's when Yusuke jumped to the rescue! Grabbing the back of both Kurama and Kuwabara's uniforms, who in turn grabbed what little he could of Kagome's, he quickly pulled them through a side door leading out of the building and towards the portables. The three followed quickly, the cries of sorrow fading away as they ran into the sunset… Okay not really. Because it was the middle of the day and it would be weird for the sun to set at noon... Instead they turned the corner, heading off into the city. Jogging up to her new black haired friend, she playfully bumped her shoulder with his.

"So slick, where we off to?" The two men behind her chuckled at the new nickname. Yusuke however, wasn't as fond.

"I don't know shrimp, watcha have in mind?" Ohmidamn, no! He's let loose the monster! RAAAAAARRRRRWWWW!! Nobody, I mean NOBODY comments on Kagome's height and gets away with it! Bright blue eyes narrowed as a low growl left her…stomach? Like a splash of cold water hit her, her anger was gone. The three around her looked at her stomach before bursting out into delighted laughter once more. Her blush returned, arms automatically winding around her midsection is embarrassment. I mean, it's her tummy and it made her look stupid in front of her friends! Anime tears gathered in her eyes as she sniffed, lip quivering in sorrow. All in all, she was down right ADORIBLE!

"Aww now Kaggy, don't be that way! Come on; let's go get you some food. Yesh we will! Yesh we will!" Kuwabara's rather larger tan hand rubbed affectionately at her head, petting her as if he would pet a kitten. Now, to anyone who has ever spent any small amount of time with Kagome KNEW that she loved physical affection. She didn't crave it because lets face it, that's just weird. But! She did like being connected with people. That is until, the touch is playful mocking. THEN it just pisses her off. Kuwabara had exactly 3.53264 seconds to open his eyes, blink, and realize what was going on before the solid concrete of the ground collided rather excruciatingly with his back. How he ended up on his back, he will never know. He will however, remember the color of the little cartoon birdies fluttering around his head for a long, long time.

"No makey fun of meh, nyah?" Of course she distinctly ignored the fact that she sounded like a little pissed off kitten. If she was a kitten, she would've attacked the pretty cartoon birdies already now wouldn't she? Exactly! So ergo, no Kago-neko. Completely unknown to the girl's thoughts, Kurama and Yusuke looked on in pure unadulterated horror. She flipped him. Kagome Higurashi, a small girl of 5'3, just flipped Kazuma Kuwabara, their long time friend of 6'7, in the air. IN THE AIR! Ohmidamn, Ohmidamn. OH-MI-DAMN!! She was what, HALF his weight!? Eyes wide, both males starred from the girl to their friend and back again as they tried to make sense of it all. Hitting the boys and sending them to the floor was one thing. It was heard of. Hell, Keiko could do it. Flipping a man half your size up and over your head and onto his back was a whole other thing. It required at least SOME form of training! A third voice of the two chuckled, the voice smooth and silky.

_**'''Well, well, well, it looks like we have a nice little puzzle on our hands, eh Red?''' **_Kurama almost, _almost_ rolled his eyes at the voice, instead choosing to ignore it. The voice, crushed emotionally from the mental seclusion, cried out in anguish as it disappeared back into the red heads mind.

_'Over dramatic Fox.'_ The voice that was supposed to fade away popped back up instantly, growling loudly.

_**'''I am not the LEAST bit over dramatic you pathetic excuse of existence!''' **_His container merely mentally rolled his eyes, turning back to the manner at hand.

_'If you insist Youko.'_ It was sad how normal this was for him. Maybe he should visit a shrink? Maybe later. AFTER he finds out just HOW she did that! Yusuke however, did not feel like conversing about what just happened with the voices in his head. This for him is a good thing since he would then be insane. He decided to take the more…blunt approach.

"HOLY HELL YOU JUST FLIPPED HIM!!" Ahh yes bluntness, the core to every great friendship. Always there when you need it and it never lets you down. Blue eyes widened, glancing between the shocked faces of the two. Yes only two, Kuwabara knew exactly what was going on…kind of. Sort of. Not really. But he didn't care.

"Umm…" The two looked at her, waiting for a response. Of course, Kuwabara being the adorable dobe that he is, hasn't moved from the disgusting ground despite the fact that he was currently 2 inches away from a piece of chewed gum. Ew. "Well Kazu-kun wasn't there for me and I had to learn self defense, nya?" Again with the cat noises. When did she become a friggin' neko? The two _seemed_ to believe her and nodded, continuing on their way. Notice I used the word _seemed_, meaning what they were thinking was:

_'Bullshit.' _

Hey it's not a long thought, but a thought none the less! Starring at each other, the two friends shrugged nonchalantly, continuing down the sidewalk. Pulling Kuwabara up, the two old friends quickly dusted him off, Kagome slapping his ass for good measure making Kuwabara laugh, and started off after the two. Their walk to…where ever, was quiet. Albeit there was some small talk here and there, mostly on Yusuke's hair. _'Rhyme! I rhymed! Look out doctor Suisse, here come's Kaggy!!' _She mentally giggled to herself. Inner dialogue was so much fun. And then a minute went by. Then five. Then ten…and by then she was starting to question her sanity. She had her mouth open and a question on her tongue when Kurama beat her to the punch. But not literally. Because he's too nice for that.

"We're here m'lady." Opening up the door wide, the red head bowed low, a mischievous smile on his lips. The three chuckled, walking in, Kagome giving a small curtsy in reply. There was nothing neither big nor nothing small about the place but it smelt like _heaven _to Kagome's stomach. It was just a small American burger shop that apparently sold really good burgers by the way Yusuke was prattling on. Really hot, steamy, juicy burgers… Holy hell her stomach is actually humming at the thought! That's just not right. For any person. Or animal. Ever. The four sat down, ordered, and starred. Awkward… The males didn't know what to say else they give anything away, -_RHYME!!- _And Kagome was just…well herself. Sounds like ubre fun nya?

"So Kaggy…" THANK YOU KUWABARA! Holy hell, she couldn't take anymore silence. "Why did you transfer to our school? I mean, it's like a bazillion miles away from the shrine." …well shit. No answer for that. It's not like she could tell him the truth. Because that would go over _sooo well._ 'Oh yes Kazu-kun! Well when I turned 15 I was molested by an insect lady in a magical well that transported me 500 years in the past where I met up with this silver-haired half dog demon sex GAWD who really looked to be part cat. Then I broke his wish granting marble and sent it into a googolplex of pieces all over ancient Japan where I met a pick-pocket kid with a tail, who was orphaned by me mind you, a guy wearing a dress with a vacuum in his hand, and a lady with a severe superiority complex who was in love with the cross-dressing vacuum man who ended up being like brother and sister to me. Oh yea, and we met half cat/dog demon sex GAWD's brother who has an ice pick shoved into the wee crevices of his ass and likes speaking in third person. But I transferred here for a simpler life because I could just hear my soul dying a little on the inside every time dog/cat sex GAWD belittled Me.' …man my life is fucked up.

"The school said I skipped too much and kicked me out." Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! She told the truth! With 165 less words than the original explanation! All time record best, go Kaggy. The others however, were in shock. Especially Kuwabara. He gets shocked easily.

"They KICKED YOU OUT?!" Wow, what a set of lungs Yusuke. 'I bet those are amazing in bed…' Kuwabara's big strong man arm wrapped around her, pulling her close to him.

"Aww looks like Kaggy's become the little delinquent." The two smiled at each other.

"Yea, well it seems your record isn't exactly clean. Is it school hooligans?" the three boys blinked, and chuckled, and laughed! She called them hooligans, who wouldn't laugh? It's like some 13 year old calling a 5 year old a 'young whippersnapper', it's simply hilarious! Seriously, don't you people have any sense of humor?

"Now where on earth did you hear that?" 'Oh god Shuichi is chuckling. His smile is so heavenly and his hair is so purty…wow I must really be starving.' She gave a toothy grin to the red head began using the taller orange haired man as a pillow. 'Squishy pillow…'

"Le creepy teacher murmured it when I was at the front. Care to explain?" she turned her head up to look at the face of her squishy pillow…only to see him whistling innocently. Really, when does that ever work? Looking at Shuichi, she **knew** he wasn't going to tell her anything. Stupid hott, sexy, gorgeous red haired person. And finally there was Yusuke. Ahh, he was avoiding her eyes like the plague! Time to have some fun. Ultimate-intimidation-make-a-man-speak-ray ACTIVATED! She starred, and starred, and starred some more until…his head went BOOM! Okay not really, but he did look like he had a small breakdown. Sheesh, maybe she should have toned down the rays a little bit?

"Sooo maybe you're not the only one who skips?" insert pause. "Or plays pranks." Another pause and eyebrow raise "or runs a gang. What is this, 20 questions? I plead the 5th!" the others laughed loudly at the pouting boy. Suddenly, Kagome got a superior air around her, her face going emotionless.

"Actually, since we're in Japan and since you are of Japanese origin as I suspect you are by your squinty eyes and sleek black hair," the two others laughed at the stereotype. "It is not possible for you to plead the 5th amendment of a foreign constitution. Also I only asked one question, you just happened to panic under pressure and make up the illusion that I was asking more than one. Don't think I value you enough to waste my breath on you just _yet_." That. Was. PERFECT! The critique, the humility on his part, and the British accent wasn't half bad either. Yusuke looked horrified. Shuichi was chuckling. And Kuwabara looked like he was about ready to explode with laughter. Doesn't she just pick the perfect friends?

"Here you go huns. Fresh off the grill." The waitress began putting food down in front of them. Kurama got a chicken burger with fries and water. Kuwabara got chicken fingers with fries and dr pepper. Yusuke got a cheeseburger with toppings with fries and a coke. And Kagome didn't care. For in front of her was the most amazing thing she had ever seen when she was hungry: a double bacon cheeseburger with no mayo, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, extra pickles with ketchup and a side of fries. It was official. Kagome was in obesity heaven! Halleluiah, praise Jebus/Fallah/Serious/pocket Kama sutra, get up and shake a little, she was home! She tore into her burger like there was no tomorrow, taking large bite after enormous bite, barely chewing anything before swallowing. And in a matter of seconds…it was gone. Blue eyes gawked at her hands, as if they were the reason her burger was no longer there. As for the boys, whom just watched the entire thing, they were… well to say the least, they were terrified. She just ate a pound of meat in less than 50 seconds, wouldn't you be scared too!? Large anime tears fell from her eyes as the thought of her forever absent burger. Maybe if she had just gone a little slower, they could've had more time together! In her mourning, she sluggishly ate her fries. Until they were gone too. OH WHY CRULE WORLD!?

"Umm Kags?" That was a nickname! Looking up, she was met with the gorgeous brown eyes off Yusuke...and the smell of hair product. Was that Tresume?

"Yes 'Suke?" The wary boy looked her up and down, staring intently at the empty food basket and the top of her belly that could barely be seen before being blocked by the table.

"Do you umm...do you feel okay? Do you want more?" The girl blinked before following his train of sight and giggled.

"Heh, nah I'm good. Going a nearly a day without food makes me a little psycho crazy for burgers." The boys looked…well, shocked. But why would they be shocked? People get hungry damnit!

"An entire day…without food?" Yusuke actually looked appalled at the idea! Well GOOD! At least someone shares her appreciation for food!

"Kagome that doesn't sound healthy…" Kagome looked at the red-head and smiled. '_Aww is Shui--er Kurama worried about lil ol' me? How sweet!'_

"Psh, I've gone longer. But I had this major Lord of the Rings random obsession yesterday and spent the whole day watching the movies and commentary. Did you know that half the movie was made in Scotland? And that 2 of the actor mysteriously died when they mentioned that England was a better homeland? Oooh you know it wasn't by natural causes!" Kuwabara's laughter could be heard all the way to the non-planet Pluto and back. And again the other two were in shock. Really, if she's going to start hanging out with them, they need to get used to her personality!

"That's just..." Yusuke started.

"Insane." And Kurama finished. Amazing isn't it? They're like two halves of a whole stupid! A sudden beeping erupted in the vicinity of Yusuke's pants, startling both him and Kuwabara. A disgruntled sigh left Kurama while her long time friend decided to take a more rash approach.

"Oh come ON! I FINALLY found her and now I have to leave?!" kagome was confused. Leave? Where must the go? Instead of voicing her amazing opinions, she opted for sitting there looking bored as the boys –begrudgingly mind you- stood from the booth.

"Leaving so soon are we?" Kuwabara actually looked guilty for having to leave, a shocker since he's usually jumping in excitement at even the sound of a mission. She stood, allowing him to wrap her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry Kaggy, work is callin'." She giggled, noticing the angry/sad looks the other two adorned.

"It's okay Kazu! I don't expect you to drop everything just because I'm here! Now go, your boss is probably throwing a tantrum right now." Yusuke chuckled, giving her a smile.

"You don't know how right you are Kags." And with that, they were gone. Leaving a lonely kagome left...to pay the bill?!

"Oh you've GOT to be KIDDING ME?!"

Me: WALLAH!

Soku: I don't see why you even bother trying to write stories; you just get bored and forget about it after the 3rd chapter!

Me: ...yeah...yeah...

Naru: Soku stop being mean! –holds me close- shhh its okay.

Me: ...im not crying dobe, im hungry! Writing about burgers is making me crave one!

Naru: Don't call me dobe you...you...BAD AUTHORESS!!

Soku: smooth...

Me: -giggles- he's hott when flustered. Who cares if he can't come back with a good insult? One less form of abuse!

Soku: he is NOT hott!

Me: Jealous much? Anyway...review! We should be meeting Hiei and Keiko _sometime_ soon. And we know Kagome and Hiei just mesh oh so well!


	5. Olly Olly oxenfree

Me: Okay Imma keep this short n sweet

Me: Okay Imma keep this short n sweet! I neither own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho... does anyone know why its called that?

Naru: not I said the fox -

Me: KITTY!!

Naru: no. Imma fox.

Soku: this is taking to long. ON WITH THE FIC!!

Me: testy testy...

Soku: well you said you wished to keep it short...

Me: that be true...thank you Soku!

Soku: -blushes- whatever.

Once again Kagome found herself bored, sitting in class, alone. Well, technically she wasn't alone, as there was the entire classroom full of teens around her. But no friends. And Kagome doesn't function really well without friends. Her brain dies. Really it does! So the entire classroom full of roaring teens and one monotone teacher doesn't really help. And considering she's now been exactly 3 weeks without any friends in her classes, her brain was basically decayed goo. That's right ladies and gentleman; it's been THREE WEEKS since her Kazu-kun and friends left! THREE!! Not that she was clingy or anything, but come ON. One week is fine, two weeks is pushing it, but THREE?! That's just insane. And not in the good way either. And the teacher wasn't making it any better. He was just droning on…and on…and **on**. It was enough to make a girl cry!

"The discovery of fire allowed for many advances in the Ice-Age period, not just for environmental changes, but it also lead to physical changes. Fire kept people safe from attacking animals, and helped them to be the attackers. Animals feared fire, so they steered clear of it and didn't bother the humans, which obviously protected them from being attacked in the middle of the night. Since the animals were afraid of the fire, men could gather together with torches and chase down frightened animals, then trap and kill them. This was a great form of—" Blah blah BLAH! If he said one more thing about how fire aided in the forging of human societies, she was going to go ape shit on someone!! And then, whether it was her the gods were smiling down on or one of the other poor defenseless souls that were stuck in this lackluster class from hell, the bell rang. And what a glorious sound it made!

"Fucking FINALLY!!" gasps echoed from her surrounding classmates at her loud proclamation but she found herself caring less and less by the millisecond. She leapt out of her connected chair and desk, using the empty desk of her abandoning friend behind her as leverage, mindful of the outrageously short skirt and bolted out of the classroom. Her long, sculpted legs led her, her mind too far past the point of clarity to notice that she was making her way through the cloud of people to the outside, _away_ from the next class she was _supposed_ to be at. Cool midday air hit her and it was then she paused to breathe, and blink, and smile. "I'm freeeeeeeeeeeee!!" twirling like the little girl she was in her mind's eye, she giggled, jogging away from the pure unadulterated hell that is her high school. Now only one question:

Where to go when skipping school?

There was always eating…but she didn't feel hungry. Arcade? No, that's where all the delinquents hung out. She was a good little girl! Movie? Nah, only chick flicks are playing. That left…the…park? Out of all the wonders and electronic goodness that modern man has invented, she was going back to nature to find some form of entertainment.

Kinda sad no?

Yes kinda sad.

But she didn't really care. She loved nature. And why shouldn't she? Everything now a days was concrete, plastic, and metal. Not exactly warm and inviting. The entrance to the park came up and she smiled, slipping off her shoes and socks at the gate. Like she cared if some one took them; if she got kicked out of school for no longer being able to follow the dress code since some one stole her hideous black loafers well…tough shit. The wind blew gently around her and she sighed happily. It was always so peaceful… being surrounded by nature. It made her feel…more at home. Like back when she was with _them. _

When they were still…accessible.

A large thud and swearing cut off all train of thought, shocking her out of the trip down memory lane she was about to take. Four voices cut through the silent park like a knife, shocking her. Three of those voices were voices she **knew**.

"Damnit oaf, get the hell OFF!" Another thud and grunt echoed in the park and she found herself walking towards the voices. A familiar sigh caught her attention, almost making her smile in realization.

"Really you two, we _just_ got done. Cant you wait until we're cleaned up before you fight?" twin grumbles were the answer and a distinctive 'hn' was heard in agreement. Giggling at the four, she peeped through the trees and froze. The boys she had been waiting 3 weeks for to return looked like they had just been through hell and back. Cuts and bruises littered their bodies from what she could see; which was a lot considering the upper half of their clothing was all but burnt away, allowing their wounds to be easily seen. But that wasn't what shocked her. It was the fourth member of the group that she had yet to meet. He was shorter than the rest of them yet taller than her by a few inches. His hair had to defy gravity on its own because she was damn near positive that no amount of hair gel could hold it up; but even that was drooping a little because of the layers of blood and muck matted into it. But even that didn't bother her as much. No, it was the fact that his eyes gleamed red naturally, and that he held a sword covered in blood. It was then she knew what was going on, a disturbed look crossing her face. How long had Kazuma known about them? Stepping into the clearing, she emitted a loud innocent-like giggle, catching their attention immediately.

"Gosh Kazu-kun, still getting the shit kicked out of you? I though I taught you better." Four pairs of shocked eyes landed on her being. Before she could blink, a hand wrapped around her throat and the rough bark of the tree she had been hiding behind not a moment before dug hard into her back. Her eyes narrowed, looking down at her captor; it was Kazuma's friend, why was she not surprised? Gasps of surprise came from the other three, each yelling at the short one not to hurt her. She snorted. Just because at the moment he was slowly suffocating her doesn't mean he could actually harm her. He growled low, red eyes flashing in warning making a shiver travel through her body. So dangerous...

"Who the hell is this onna? And why was she spying on us?" Kagome bristled under the accusing glare of the dark haired male; as if she hadn't received enough of these in her life. She huffed, glad that he had loosened his hold enough that her airway could work properly. Even **if** it was only to find out why she was there.

"Okay, no. First off, my name is Kagome. Say it with me Ka-Go-Me. Its only 3 syllables, but if you really have that much trouble with it, I'll write it down." Even given the tense situation, Yusuke still chuckled. The short one however, was not amused. "Secondly, I was not spying. If you think me walking out of the cover foliage and happily announcing my presence is spying, you my little firefly are sorely mistaken." The red eyes boring into her blue grew wide at the nickname, before narrowing into slits. "Thirdly, don't speak about me as if I'm not here. I've taken too much of this shit already and if you do it again, I'll beat your hott little ass out of existence!" The hand holding her throat tensed and she only had a few seconds to blink before the male holding her was thrown off violently, the free hand that wasn't holding her now grasping his sword tightly. That little bastard had pulled his sword on her! No, it didn't occur to her that she just insulted a guy...with a really sharp pointy weapon...that now hated her guts. Or the fact that she called him hott to his face. Oh no, these little things didn't matter much to her at the moment. Kuwabara however, noticed every single little detail. Including the fact that his sweet innocent little cousin just cussed- something he'd NEVER think her to do. Oh how very wrong he was. She looked at Kurama and Yusuke, acting as a wall between her and the new guy. Puh-_lease_! As if they could stop him. Or her. Losers. The black haired male growled again sending another shiver through her body. So _very_ dangerous...

"Move fox." Her eyes flashed in recognition as her Kazu-kun came to her side to check on her. Good, he was out of harms way. "Let me kill that baka onna. No ningen talks that way to me and lives." There were no gasps of shock at his statement. Only the rising fear and unease coming from her three friends. She held back her laughter. They didn't know.

"Funny, you call me the baka and yet you _still_ have not been able to remember my name. It's comical really." Letting out a mock sigh, she almost giggled with glee at the looks on their faces. Oh yes, she heard every word. And just ...skipped over a few parts. Parts that a normal someone would probably question. Then again...she wasn't normal. As sad of a fact as it was, she was not. The short man snorted at her, eyes blazing in anger. Ever heard the saying, if you're playing with fire, you're going to get burned?

Well, consider Kagome a pyromaniac.

And she loved every moment of it.

"Hiei stop this. She is a friend, not to mention Kuwabara's family. She means us no harm." For a moment, it wasn't Kurama she was seeing reasoning with this Hiei, but a man in all purple defending someone else and trying to explain to someone in red that they were not the enemy. And she, seeing she was in the protective embrace of someone who cared about her, performed her role in the memory. So, she stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

"Yeah firefly, I'm innocent!" While those weren't the _exact_ words that played in her memory, the child-like vigor was all the same. And it was fucking HILARIOUS to see the looks on their faces as she called him the ridiculous nickname a second time. What, she thought it fit him!

"Ka-Kagome?!" Wow Yusuke, are you sure you're a guy? Not even _she_ could reach that high of an octave! Grinning innocently –yet mischievously- she turned towards the current girl woman sounding man.

"Hai 'Suke?" The one now labeled Hiei only raised an eyebrow at her loving nickname for the tenchi. He coughed awkwardly under the inquiring glance of his teammate and friend, trying to rid himself of the blush that rose on his cheeks.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She blinked at him before smirking.

"As well, shouldn't you?" And the blush was back with vengeance! She lifted an eyebrow expectantly looking to both her Kazu-kun and Kurama. "As well shouldn't _all _of you?" The other two looked away, somewhat embarrassed; while Kuwabara settled for blabbering- trying to come up with a 'normal' excuse probably.

"Well you see...the thing is...what happened was..." blah, blah, blah, more useless blabble. Seriously, Kazu-kun could rival the history teacher in uselessness of blabble award. She gave him a hard look and he effectively shut up. Yay hard looks! She should try that on the teacher sometime... She sighed loudly. And like, really loudly. Enough to make the male on the other side of the clearing flinch.

"Whatever it is Kazu-kun, I'm sure it can wait until after we get you home and bandaged up." The three that knew her let out gentle sighs of relief, happy that they were allowed extra time to come up with a viable excuse to their looks and recent whereabouts. "And THEN you can tell me how long you've known about youkai."

The four choked, instantly on alert and Kagome couldn't help but smirk.

R&R


	6. Author's Note

A/N: To the readers of Fear the Scorned:

A/N: To the readers of Fear the Scorned:

I am very pleased with this story and my entire plot planned around it, however if not given any recognition for this chapter, I will discontinue it. Writing is a favorite pastime of mine, and no matter how much I loath people writing just to get fawned on by readers, I can't help but to find myself doing the same thing. I have many stories that I write during my free time- many of which I have already finished and are of novel length- that shall never be posted which shows how much I write just because I love to write. But this brings me to my point: if reviews do not come to this story, it will be stopped publicly and shall recede into my 10g flash-drive where I shall continue it for personal enjoyment only.

As for those who have reviewed, thank you for your kind words and encouragement. I would have stopped updating publicly if not for you. I enjoy making readers laugh with my writing and happily indulge themselves into the fictional setting I provide.

I know that FTS is not written to its full potential and for that I am sorry. It was my recklessness and my random bursts of sugar high that proned me to write the way I did. However if you, readers, wish for it to stay online, then I shall correct whatever imperfections are in the chapters and lengthen them until they are of satisfying length.

I hope for your response soon,

Author

...hehe didn't I just totally sound legit in that?


	7. My Story Not Yours

Me: Okay Okay I know how excited ya'll (heck jes I'm Texan!) are for tha new chappie so I'll leave all tha chititty chat for the end mmkay? And I have good news too...hehe.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN EM SO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!!! Hehe anger...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BEGINNING*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Awkward, noun, defined as: Marked by or causing embarrassment or discomfort; socially uncomfortable; unsure and constrained in manner

The walk –or limp to some- to Kagome's apartment was just that: awkward. Very awkward. For one, the boys had no idea what to say or how to act. And she...well... was not going to make the first move. Sorry boys. But come on! She expected some level of uncomfortable-ness but nothing to this extent! She was pretty damn sure this could go into the Guinness Book o' Records as like...the most awkward moment in the history of awkward moments between two family members, semi-friends, and one random demon. Not that there were probably a lot out there, but damnit all if this wasn't at the very top of those few! And when her building came into view, they all gave a collective sigh of relief and all was well again...

Okay no it wasn't.

But at least it was somewhat less awkward...kind of. Not really.

…Damn.

Jogging ahead of the group, she made her way up the flights of stairs, opening the door to her apartment. And twitched. When the hell did she become so messy? Glancing down at the ground, she saw the boys were still making their way up the steps and sighed. Super Fast Wonder Cleaning Powers: ACTIVATE! And by Super Fast Wonder Cleaning Powers...she means shoving everything in a nearby empty coat closet at dangerously high speeds. Seeing as how the living room was now clear of all random papers, dirty bras, and odd paperclip demons she made when she was bored, she clapped happily; just in time for the boys to walk through the door. And stare at her. What? Clapping happily to yourself was not weird. Not weird I say! Sticking her tongue out, she ushered them to the now exposed couch, not really minding the blood. After all, she was now a getter-ridder-of-blood-master…thing. _'…even to me that didn't make sense.' _Hiei refused to sit and she huffed, thinking she ought to just pushing the bastard on the couch. And that's exactly what she did. She pushed him down. Which apparently didn't happen very often if the look of disbelief on his face was anything to go by.

"Stay." Oh. My. GAWD! She just ordered Hiei! Like a DOG!!! The looks on the boy's faces were indescribable. So indescribable, that Kagome almost peed herself from laughing so hard. But luckily, she did not. Her bladder stayed in one piece as she clutched her sides laughing, stumbling back into the apartment. Running over the supply list in her head, she nodded, grabbing all 6 of her first aid kits/medical boxes. …A girl has to be prepared! Skipping back into the living room, she dumped the supplies on the coffee table, startling what little life the group had left out of them.

"Hokay! Worst wounds first. Single file single file; we must stay organized!" she giggled excitedly, frightening the boys even further. Was she on some effin happy pill or something? None of them moved and…she pouted. "Pwease? I'll be…_gentle_." A shiver went through the boys at the suggestive tone. Hesitantly Yusuke moved forward, plopping himself down on the empty spot on the coffee table in front of her; crossing his arms and looking pointedly at her.

"Well? What do I do?" Her smirk scared them all.

"Strip." Eyes wide and mouth gaping, Kuwabara blabbered senselessly about how 'impure' that was and how 'morally wrong' it'd be for them to be naked in front of her. While the other three just blushed. And they looked so cute doing it too! Hiei especially. Smiling she shook her head.

"Just down to your underwear so _no_ Kazu-kun, it is now 'morally wrong'. I need to see ALL your wounds." Their blushes slowly died away and she pouted. There went her embarrassed chibi friends. Aww, tear. Slowly, each began to remove their blood soaked clothing –minus Hiei-, each wincing at the cloth that was stuck in their open wounds –except Hiei-, and dropped the ruined clothing to the floor –**but. Not. Hiei**. And he was the one she really wanted to see to! I mean, the guy wore all black, which bears the question: boxers? Or briefs? However…she eyed Kurama and Yusuke hungrily. She couldn't _really_ complain. Not without sounding like a deprived sexaholic. Kurama apparently, really wanted to see what the demon wore, because he called him out on his barely-there-but-still-covering-enough-to-make-even-a-nun-growl-in-anger-that-its-still-on clothing.

"Are you not going to remove yours as well Hiei?" Said demon growled at him. And Kagome giggled. His reaction was so much like Inuyasha's. Her mood grew somber. '_Inuyasha…_' Her hands slowed. Inuyasha was...she would never...

"Kagome?" It was no more than a whisper, but it shook her out of her memories like an earthquake. She smiled; her disgustingly over-happy smile back in place. God, how long has it been since she's used it? The new Kagome doesn't pretend to be happy. She doesn't pretend **anything**!

"Jes 'Suke?" The boy looked at her oddly. And she looked oddly right back at him. Did she grow another head or something? And then, her Kazu-kun popped into the conversation and made it all better!

"Jes?" ahh, they were confused at the word…losers. Only amazing people knew that word. Oh god, she was hanging out with freaks! Dramatic disgusted gasp and faint! …not really…freaks are fun…yeah. Tangent.

"Jes! A combination of 'just' and 'yes'. Originally to be said alone but he's just so darn so cute when he blushes when I call him 'Suke that I couldn't resist the temptation. Thus I added on the nickname." She smiled brightly causing Yusuke to blush vibrantly and Kurama to nod in agreement.

"I agree Kagome; he is quite adorable while embarrassed isn't he?" The male's blush grew and he _attempted_ to shift his body away from them to hide his flushed face. But he failed. 'Cuz Kagome was still wrapping his bandages and she has a wicked strong grip. So basically all he did was make her pull the bandages tighter. Smart. He yelped loudly before pouting and crossing his arms. Kagome wanted a group 'awww' at the sight. He was so adorable! But sadly, she was done with him. So she pushed him off the table and waited for her next victim. ...but no one came. Giving an annoyed huff, she glared at the three _still bleeding on her furniture_ males.

"Neeeeeeext?" she made sure to put some malice in her sing-song tone. And Kuwabara jumped to sit in front of her, making Kagome giggle. Her power over them was amazing. Luckily he seemed to be the one with the least amount of injuries so patching him up hadn't taken long. However, she couldn't help but frown while tending to him. He was the only full human of the group. One that she knew had a big heart and cared deeply for everyone. And she couldn't help but compare his role in the group to her old one. Did they treat him as the weakest as well?

"Thank you Kaggy!" His happy and sincere exclamation echoed in her apartment, bringing her out of her less than cheerful musings. Nodding happily, she noted with a very pleased glance that Kurama was the next to take a seat in front of her without objection. Using all of her willpower NOT to drool over the yum-tastic fox chest in front of her, she tried to focus on the VERY DEEP wounds in front of her. Gasping loudly, she allowed her fingers to glide over the extremely sensitive flesh (purely for medical purposes she swears) and physically inspect the wounds.

"Jeebus Kurama, what the fuck did you get into?" Her fingers ran along the underside of his peck, on top of a deep gash between ribs. Pink miko powers began to react to his youki, pink, red, and gold intertwining in a powerful dance, healing the flesh and making the boys jump back in surprise. The chiseled chest she was just…_examining_ left her fingertips and the male was across the room before she could blink.

"Holy Shit Kaggy!!!" Her eyes widened, realizing that she had just blown the secret of what she was _accidently_. Damnit! She had gotten too comfortable around them. She turned to look at Kuwabara innocently.

"Hai Kazuieeee?" His shock and angry glare surprised everyone but her.

"Don't 'Hai Kazuie' me!" Scary thing is, he imitated her _really_ well… "What was that?!" Still trying to remain 'innocent', she shrugged and giggled humorlessly.

"Uhh…static electricity?" Really intelligent… The looks the boys gave her were so flat they made paper look fat! She grinned enthusiastically back at them. Play it cool and crazy and maybe they'll forget? The glare 'Firefly' was sending her made her rethink that thought. She took up the typical 'thinker' pose and smiled. "I control lightning?" Their looks became even flatter and she blinked. "Uhhh okay, don't believe that? Well…." She looked around her room as if trying to spot some form of inspiration that simply eluded her. And then it struck her. "It was all a figment of your imagination." And the boys cracked.

"Okay that's ENOUGH!!!" The fires of hell burned in Kuwabara's eyes as he glared at her, mouth set in a thin line. He was pissed. And all the crazy/fun/hyperness Kagome just faked flew from her face in an instant, leaving only her emotionless mask. "When the fuck did you get miko powers, how do you know about demons, and why the fuck did you not tell me?!" Her anger tripled in seconds, a vicious and _inhuman_ snarl leaving her lips making the boys step back in surprise.

"Why didn't I tell you? YOU?! You're asking WHY I didn't tell my "super-close-cousin" who _left_ me and _never_ gave me any inclination that he was even _alive_ about _who _and_ what _I am? You're asking ME to tell YOU everything when it's obvious YOU have been hiding things from ME?" Her audience went slack-jawed at her outburst. Where was all this coming from? Yusuke and Kurama had only known her for less than a month but they _knew_ this wasn't natural for her. As her voice had grown louder, fiercer, a wild pink aura had begun to rise from her body, licking angrily at the air above her skin. Hiei, only knowing this woman for an hour or so, stood in awe of the foreign power. "You have some fucking nerve Kuwabara." While the volume lowered, the hostility didn't. The orange-haired male gaped openly at her, the bitter venom of guilt spreading through his system quickly. "You expect me to just spill my guts to YOU of all people after just waltzing back into my life? _Some fucking nerve_." The snarl she let lose was filled with so much hatred…so much disgust…Yusuke took a step back. Where was the Kagome he had joked with only three weeks before?

"Kagome, I didn't mean...I didn't think—" He was cut off violently by his cousin, another inhuman growl ripping from her throat, her power spiking unstably.

"No Kuwabara you _didn't_ _think._ You _didn't think_ about what I might've been through. You _didn't think_ about WHY I might've kept it a secret from you. Fuck, you just _haven't thought at all_!!!" She didn't care that she was screaming at the only family member of hers that would understand her life. Nor did she care that she was acting like a total bitch in front of her new friends and some random demon. This was her life. And he had the GALL to say anything about it?! Kurama watched in shocked horror at the two kin. She was taking this too far... one of them had to intervene.

"K-Kagome please! Maybe you should calm down?" Her wild blue eyes turned on him and it was at that moment that he realized that he did said something very, VERY wrong. As if someone flicked the off switch, the life in her eyes left leaving only dull blue pools staring at the redhead. Slowly her head lowered, her black hair hiding her eyes from view. Her aura disappeared, leaving them all on edge.

"Get out..." She only whispered. Not like she could do anymore at the moment.

"But Kaggy I—" Her jaw set, the anger coming back at full force.

"I said GET OUT!!!" Within seconds the boys were leaving, not even trying to reason with her. They were all too shocked to say anything. Kagome didn't even flinch when the door slammed shut, silence falling upon her apartment. She did do one thing however.

She fell to the floor and cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Oh wow has it been a long time...Over three months... But I just wanna say to my loyal and trusty viewers: THANK YOU!!!! I do apologize for threatening to discontinue this on the internet, I honestly didn't know this story was so popular...makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside... But be happy to know that it's no longer on hiatus! YAAAY! And, more good news! Drum roll please!

Naru: (decked out in African tribal clothing) Yes Mistress! –Starts beating bongos-

Me: Hehe...Mistress... –clears throat- I shall now be updating every Friday! Yaaaaaaayyy...-dies out- Okay that's a big commitment for me! It's a first! And I have my motivation cuz my hun promised me a lil lovin if I keep my deadlines.

Soku: No I didn't.

Me: NOT YOU! Gosh!

Soku: Cheating bitch! –Runs away crying-

Me: You're the one sobbing like a lil hoe...Anywho! I'm still looking for a Beta to help with FTS. I think it might help a lot to have another mind I can bounce ideas off of. So just write a review saying you wanna or send me an email! I'm still kinda lonely...

Naru: Pinning for pity again?

Me: YES! My thin mints won't be coming until the end of February...wah.


	8. I crack me up

Woooooooo new chapter! …

-silence-

Okay so its not on Friday…and its like, 2 weeks over due or something…but its one of the fastest updates I've ever done! That has to count for something right???

-more silence-

Oh you guys suck…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BEGINNING*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been 4 days, 16 hours, 23 minutes and 57 seconds, 58 seconds, 59 seconds, --Okay, it had been 4 days, 16 hours, and 24 minutes since the boys had heard even a peep from Kagome. Well, technically 6 days. But the boys didn't count the weekend. They figured she wouldn't want to talk to them before she had to. But she was now DELIBERATELY skipping school to avoid talking to them. And it worried Kuwabara. He remembered from their incredibly short time together as children (too short if you ask him), that if Kagome didn't want to be found she wouldn't. He learned that many times during their games of 'Hide-and-go-make-sure-Kazuma-never-finds-me'.

She always did kick ass at that game...

But that shouldn't be on his mind now. What should be on his mind was that damn pink miko energy that she somehow mysteriously managed to gain control over. Or, as Kurama saw it, lack there of. He glanced up at the empty seat in front of him and noticed the looks his friends were giving it. So they were all thinking about her? For some reason he didn't like the thought of that. And maybe it was just stupid family possessiveness. Or he knew his friends. Kurama glanced back at the chair behind him and…was met with the glaring eyes of Kuwabara. What the fuck?

"Mesopotamia was known as the land between two rivers, the Tigris to the north and the Euphrates to the south. Rains were seasonal in this area, which meant that the land flooded in the winter and spring and water was scarce at other times. Farming in the region depended on irrigation from the Tigris and Euphrates Rivers. In ancient times, many resources in Mesopotamia were scarce or absent, which stimulated trade with—" When the endless droning of the teacher was silenced suddenly! And all the students –who weren't unconscious from boredom-, shed tears of happiness. Their teacher was so boring… Jumping up from their chairs, the students began to sprint out of the room! Not exaggerating. The old teacher had a heart attack and…died. After being trampled down into a pancake by the stampede of students exiting the room. Poor teacher…not. Amidst the hoard of students, the three friends made their way through the crowd, dodging Kurama's fan girls like pros. But none of them were hungry. No, they were all still thinking about Kagome. And the miko powers.

"We should go see her." Surprised they could hear their friend through the loud mass, they turned to Yusuke who, without looking back, continued. "I mean, she DOES need her homework." Shock. Just plain shock. Mostly at the fact that they hadn't thought of it before. It WAS a liable reason to go over there. Because they didn't want to be rude at all. (Insert blank look here)

"That…" Kurama smiled mischievously, "Is completely correct Yusuke." Despite giving the other two a bright smile, Kuwabara was hesitating. He really angered/hurt her…he didn't know at this point if it was both or only one. Making their way to the school office (because we all know Yusuke knows the route perfectly); they stopped at the secretary that took care of it all. Said secretary was currently typing a suicide note on the desktop, regretting ever getting into the educational system when they walked up.

"May I help you?" her voice was old, scratchy, and made Kuwabara throw up in his mouth a little. Nasty. Choking back the bile that came with the smell of old hag, Kuwabara placed a monkey-ish grin on his lips.

"We're here to pick up the homework for my cousin, Kagome Higurashi? She's been absent for a few—"

"Her twin already came and picked it up."

…

…

…

Give them a second; it's a very difficult thing for them to process. The boys stared at her as if she was insane. And truly, they thought she was.

"I beg your pardon?" Wow Kurama that was high pitched. The smelly, old, and suicidal woman sighed loudly, her stinky breath killing them all! Not really. They died a little on the inside though.

"Her twin came and got it. You know? Frogome from the states!" Was this woman mentally retarded? Apparently. Cuz she REALLY believed Frogome existed…Twitching from the amount of suicidal old smelly retardedness that was in front of them, the boys let small smiles light up their lips in a 'omg-you're-insane-please-don't-kill-us-we're-smiling-like-we-believe-you' sort of way. And she really seemed to by it.

"Oh of course, F-Frogome. I could I possibly forget she was flying in this week? We'll just be getting to lunch now." With hysterical laughter threatening to rip from Kuwabara's and Yusuke's lips, the boys walked out into the hallway. And they broke. Falling to their knees, the two friends laughed and laughed and cried and laughed. It was just too funny! And Kurama was disgusted.

"Really? Seriously?" the reaction from their friend only made them laugh louder, curling into little balls of hysterical…stuff. Finally, after minutes of disbelief and laughter, the three managed to pull themselves together and walked out of the school- not even bothering with the rest of the insane/boring mental prison known as high school.

"Shall we visit her tonight?" none had to glance at one another to know the answer was yes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was having a spectacular day! No really, she was. Honestly. First off, she was barricaded in her apartment because she was…opposed to seeing the boys…she was not afraid damnit! Just…opposed. Secondly, she didn't understand the homework she had collected from school. At all. It was like the demonic paper was written in some foreign language! …and it wasn't until hours later that she realized that it WAS in a foreign language: English. She royally hated herself for that. Thirdly, she was frustrated with the educational system for hiring someone so incompetent that they believe she actually had a twin sister named Frogome. Really…I mean one would at least HOPE the schools would have bear-minimum standards. And of course finally: she was bored. Which as we all know, is a very, very bad thing for her. Huffing loudly, she rolled over onto her back on the couch. Then two things happened.

One, she felt a very very strong demonic aura flare outside on her balcony.

Two, because she felt the aura as she was rolling onto her back, she freaked and rolled the wrong way and hit the floor. Hard.

"Holy Mary Mother of FUCK!!!" both hands flew to her head as pain shot down her spine. Great, now she could add head trauma to her list of her superb day! Growling loudly, she began to claw her way to her feet, stumbling toward the French doors that opened to her small balcony. And nearly stumbled. Firefly was here! She actually totally forgot about him after the incident. And that made her sad. What if he was still hurt? She stared out the clear glass and into the red eyes of the male. Such pretty eyes too… He growled loudly at her, the subsonic noise sending a delightful shiver down her spine. Opening the doors, she turned, walking into the kitchen, shocking the poor hybrid. She's just going to LET him in?? Does she even know how moronic that is??? Following her into the kitchen, he watched as she pulled out two mugs.

"Onna, do you realize I could've killed you a hundred times over by now?" Gosh, why are boys so conceded? And why does everyone think she's _that_ stupid? Clucking her tongue at him, she went about making hot tea the lazy American way –i.e. using the microwave- before turning to him. He was standing ram-rod straight, his arms crossed and looking positively _uncomfortable._ She could never stand like that willingly…or ever probably. She smiled warmly startling him –again-. Damnit, would she stop doing that?!

"I know my lil firefly; I DID present you my back after all." He was stumped. She WILLINGLY showed her back to a guy she KNEW was a demon? At his shocked look she giggled. "Seriously, why is everyone so shocked that I actually know what I'm doing? I'm allowed to have knowledge too ya know?" A long beep followed her explanation and she turned, ignoring the male to tend to the tea. But to his surprise, she handed him a mug, smiling again. What is it with her and smiling? "Sugars on the counter. Take as much as you need or want to whatever." And he took her up on her offer. He took the sugar. All of it. And she giggled. Firefly was so cute. Settling back on the couch she was just lounging on, she noted with some satisfaction that he joined her on the couch…and didn't just up and leave with her second favorite mug. They sat in a semi-comfortable silence, sipping their tea lazily. Neither had anything better to do with their lives.

Which was kinda sad…

Okay, a LOT sad.

She noticed him favoring his left half and nearly slapped herself for her own stupidity. She never treated him! Setting down her mug (putting it on a damn coaster! I hate people that don't!), she wandered into the back bathroom, collecting the first aid things the tossed angrily in there almost a week ago. Except this time she only brought out one box. Cuz she highly doubted he needed all three. If he did, he'd be in the emergency room. Not here. Duh. Walking back in, she was surprised to see him in a relaxed pose. She knew that he wasn't really relaxed; his tense form told her that much. But she was touched by the gesture, even if he didn't know he was doing it. Plopping back down next to him –albeit much closer than before- making him tense further.

"May I?" He hesitated a moment before nodding, allowing her to remove his cape. Why did she even care? He heard her gasp lightly before he felt her fingers glide over his torn skin and he held back a winced. He hadn't healed much yet. Damn fucking poison. "Wow…you're even worse then Kurama was." For some reason he felt proud when she said that…odd. It was silent for a while, she wrapping his wounded arms and he watching her. She was such an odd ningen. And then... "I'm sorry."

…

What?

It was merely a whisper but his sharp hearing heard it. He looked down at her with a look akin to confusion and awe. A look he never gave anyone. Ever. Just to be clear. She didn't look up, her expression schooled as she bandaged him. "Things got a little…hectic the other night and I didn't check to see if you were alright." Without a word of warning, she slipped into his lap, her long creamy legs hidden by her grey sweat pants straddling his waist. While the position was far from innocent, the intentions were. Like she would ever have sex with a male she just met. Get real. Instead, she grabbed the healing balm she knew worked and spread it across his abs, being mindful of the almost 'X' like gash across it. What the fuck had happened to him? Hiei chose to not answer her, instead studying her closely. What kind of onna, a miko onna –a race that had died out before he was born- willingly allows a forbidden demon into her dwelling, knowing he could and probably would kill her at any point in time?

It made no fucking sense whatsoever.

"Why haven't you killed us?" her hands stilled. Her eyes barely met his for a moment before going back to her ministrations. Before she could help it, a giggle escaped her lips.

"I guess it's a little strange huh? A miko helping demons, especially a _forbidden_." The word felt like acid on her lips. And he was surprised at her. She KNEW and yet she was helping him? WILLINGLY? She paused in her explanation, reaching for the gauze. Of course, this pressed her unconsciously closer to him. But neither either commented or cared. "Humans are…disgusting. Point blank. Discrimination and ignorance is present in demons yes, but humans, HUMANS, they take it to a whole other level because of well…nothing. They fear everything for absolutely no reason. No proof. It's illogical and simply _d-i-s-g-u-s-t-i-n-g_!" he seemed completely shocked by her answer. As well anyone should be. Who knew Kagome knew so many big words?! Guess hanging out in the feudal era where intelligence meant strength really did help…

"Hn." Hn? What the fuck did '_Hn_' mean? Was that even a word? Was it like '_Feh'_? Was '_Feh'_ even a word? Damn men and their monosyllabic answers! It was quiet as she reached around him, wrapping the gauze around his torso. Neither flinched when knocking started echoing in the apartment.

"Its open ya fuckers." She said it just loud enough that the three on the other side could hear and be insulted. Yes, she knew who had come a'knockin. But that didn't mean she had to like it! The door opened with a creek –she really needed some fucking WD 40 on that thing- and multiple gasps echoed in the room. 'Cause it would be just awful if only one did it. Her eyes met Hiei's and it was like a timer started.

'3'

'2'

'1'

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Honestly, they didn't know why they bothered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Muhaha END! I love putting that.

Soku: may I call you duche?

Me: no you may not. ^-^ but omg owww! I cut my finger helping my sis move yesterday and its on my main typing finger! DO YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD THAT IS?!?

Soku: I couldn't bring myself to care if I tried…

Me: bitch…oh! And my birthday was Monday! YAY! Happy belated birthday to meeeee~!

Soku: and…?

Me: well…it was one of the main factors of my non-update-ion! See, mine was on Monday, so all my parties were from Friday to Tuesday. Some people aren't allowed to interact with each other… THEN! Faith's was this past Friday, so there was that party. Jen's was yesterday, Leah's is today, Kenny's is tomorrow (still gotta shop for him), Zach's is Tuesday, and Katie's is on Thursday!

Soku: O.O JEBUS CHILD!!! You need friends whose birthdays are spread further apart! And…why update today? You said it was this "Leah's" birthday and the Superbowl.

Me: I'm not going to her party and I hate football.

Soku: YOU BITCH!!!

Me: meh, whatevs. R&R peeps!


End file.
